


History Lessons

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, Theo Raeken is a Softie, Theo is a nervous wreck, cute kisses, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: Theo loves listening to history lessons but they have to be from Liam.





	History Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for the kind comments and kudos, I love you all.  
> This was the first fic I wrote for Teenwolf and I was kinda nervous to post it because this is queerbaiting 2.0. You all have no idea how much pain Sterek caused me but anyways... I hope you like this as much as I do.  
> This is day 12 of the Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

It kind of became a tradition in Liam’s house for him to vent about history. It happened every day but neither of them acknowledged what they were doing it, it just sorta happened. They could sit on the couch for hours and Theo could listen to him, his attention would never stray. Theo always thought Liam’s voice was captivating, he loved listening to Liam talk. History came naturally to them.

  
No one else would listen to him, Mason ditched that job as soon as he could. He got tired of relearning the class every day and was more than happy to pass that on to Theo. His parent, on the other hand, didn’t care, along with the rest of the pack. Everyone always seems to be busy and Theo was more than happy to fill the position. For him it was just more time he could spend with Liam, he wouldn’t pass that up.

  
Theo loved his “job”, he would never admit it but he hated history. He always found the classes boring and long, he dreaded it every morning but Liam changed that for him. He would gladly go back to history class if Liam was the teacher.

  
Just like a teacher, Liam seemed to have a different topic each day. He talks so much that Theo wonders if he’s even talking about the class or if it’s from one of the million books he’s read.

  
Truth be told half of the time Liam just wanted to sit and spend time with Theo without being judged by the rest of the pack. History was easiest because no one else would do it and he stretched that excuse as long as he could.

  
The current topic for them was the First World War, Liam has been talking about it for the past few weeks. Going through each battle, every country and even a few specific soldiers. He knew every small fact about that war, more than any history teacher in Beacon Hills knew.

  
Theo could help but stare at how his eyes lit up when he spoke or when another idea popped into his head and he would perk up and change his train of thought. His smile was so bright when he remembered something new. His favourite is how many tangents he would go off on in the span of 3 minutes. It was the cutest but also the hottest thing he could think of.

  
Theo loved these kinds of moments and maybe that why he said: “I love you” so spontaneously.

  
It was abrupt and he shut his mouth as soon as he opened it. He had no idea what he was doing until it was already done, the secret he has been keeping was out and in the moment he was terrified. His voice was soft and he sounded so heartfelt that if Liam was in so much shock he would probably cry. He wasn’t sure at first if Liam heard it or if he would ignore it but the second Liam’s head shot up he went red. It was like he had no control over his body, he had stopped Liam mid-sentence and looked at Theo. Just stared into his dark eyes.

  
“What” he laughed and couldn’t help the smile that came to his face. He wasn’t sure if he heard it right.

  
Theo, on the other hand, thought Liam was making fun on him and was so close to running out the door and getting as far away as possible from Beacon Hills.

  
“I said...” he wanted to run but his heart told him to stay, cheesy of course but too true “I love you. You don’t have to say anything, I’ll just go” he didn’t know what was going through his head but the look on Liam's face made him want to run.

  
He was going to until Liam grabbed his arm and spun him around so they were facing each other. Theo got his hopes up and a smile came to his face.

  
“I kinda” he paused and Theo thought he got his hopes up for nothing. “Love you too” he finished by smashing his lips on to Theo’s. Liam cupped his face softly and Theo grabbed onto Liam’s sweatshirt to pull him close.

  
Liam pushes Theo’s hair out of his face before pulling them down to the couch. Liam climbed on Theo to straddle his waist. It was perfect until they needed air.

  
They broke away but Liam started to trail kisses down his neck. As Theo tried to speak.

  
“You kind of” he moaned “love me huh?” He laughed as Liam's hair tickled his neck.

  
Liam lifted his head and look into Theo’s eyes.

  
“Just shut up and kiss me,” Liam said as he pushed their lips together once again, grabbing his chin so he had perfect access to Theo.

  
Theo broke away one more time to speak “This is going down as the best kiss in history” he laughed at his own joke.

  
“Oh yeah,” Liam said much to Theo surprise.

  
There tradition quickly changed from a history lesson to hot make-out sessions on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
